Organization XIII Bites
by Rika moomba
Summary: Wanna see their castle crowded with an unknown 'guest? Find out if you're up to it. This is my first fanfic so please go easy. This incident happened before Chain of Memories
1. Demyx's Shopping

Rika moomba: This is my first fanfic so please go easy and I don't owe Kingdom Hearts

* * *

Xigbar and Xemnas were talking in his office about their plan to create Kingdom Hearts. In the middle of their discussion, their snacks/fod supply had run low...surprisingly low if it weren't for the other ten who scarfed down or snuck in. 

"Xigbar, here's some money and go buy our food supply," Xemnas ordered.

"Uh...uh...uh...okay," Xigbar sttutered then he left the Superior's office. He hated shopping so he was trying to find a way to ditch the job. Fortunately, Roxas was passing by.

"Roxas, Xemnas wants you to buy our food supply," Xigbar said while Roxas tries to protest.

"What! Are you kidding me????" he blubbered.

"An order is an order!" the Freshooter said, putting his hand on Roxas' shoulder and gave him the money. Roxas just sighed and went to his best friend, Axel.

"Hey, you want to go shopping with me?" Roxas asked.

"Hah? Shopping? Since when did you go shopping???" Axel asked.

"Superior's orders," Roxas replied.

"Let's find Larxene then," Axel said and they're headed to her room. She was actually reading a book about sadism when she was interrupted.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Larxene, the Superior wants you to go shopping," Axel replied.

"Really? It looks like it was Roxas who was ordered to go shopping," she said with sadistic humor.

"Hmmm, no...you're all wrong," said a familiar voice. The winds began to pick up and unfortunately, her room became a tornado.

"Xaldin, what do you want?" Axel asked.

"In actuality, the Superior ordered Xigbar to do the shopping," Xaldin replied.

"Did you eavesdrop or something?" Axel asked, frowning.

"Oh no, eavesdropping is a little harsh, I called it creative listening," Xaldin replied with a grin.

"WHAT!!!" Roxas roared in anger, two Keyblades shot out from both of his hands ready to kill Xigbar.

"Now now, calm down. Instead of killing Xigbar, why not teaching him a lesson," Axel suggested.

"And what would that be?" Roxas growled.

"It's quite simple, we'll let an idiot do all the food shopping. Not just any idiot, our special idiot," Larxene grinned.

"You don't mean...him...do you?" Xaldin asked.

"Oh yes...him, he's perfect for that chore," she replied. "So you agree?"

"Hmmm, what if the Superior finds out?" Axel asked.

"Then we'll just tell him he denied his orders," Larxene replied. Everyone agreed so Roxas and Axel left the room to find the special idiot, namely Demyx.

"And Xaldin, who do you think is going to clean this room?" Larxene asked sadistically.

"Um...gotta go," Xaldin gulped and as he left, the Savage Nymph electrocuted him.

"Get back here, wind boy!" Larxene yelled until she forced the Whirlwind Lancer to clean her room

- - -

"What! Superior finally gave me an order!" Demyx yelled happily. "Oh joy!!!"

"Congratulations and here's the money. Just buy food supplies. You wouldn't want to lose this job would ya?" Axel said, crossing his fingers at the back.

"Of course, well gotta go. I'm off to shop!" Demyx said and left.

"He really is a special idiot," Roxas commented.

"Exactly," Axel said. "so do you wanna hang out or something?"

"Sure, you're on!" Roxas said and the two of them left hoping that he won't messed it up then again, they're only doing it to teach Xigbar a lesson.

"I hope he doesn't go overboard," Roxas said, feeling a little worried.

"Don't worry, what's the worst thing could have happened," Axel said, assuring his best friend. Little did they know that it was a big mistake.

- - -

In Twilight Town, Demyx was carrying five bags of food supply and it was raining so he placed a shield above him. Along the way, he saw a long ear and small creature shivering in the cold so he took it in and hid it under his cloak. Few hours later, he gave the five bags of food supply to Roxas who was actually relieved that nothing happened...or is it.


	2. Cooking 101

Demyx brought the shopping bag to Roxas who amazingly sigh in relief. Nothing went wrong or is it... Strangely enough, he was in a hurry to go to his room.

"What was that all about?" Roxas asked himself but he shrugged it off and gave the shopping bags to Xigbar.

- - -

That night, everyone was at the dining hall except for Xemnas and Zexion. Demyx was there but went back to his room after a few minutes. Everyone wondered why he's been acting strange than usual even though he was already strange. While waiting for their meal, Larxene broke the silence in the hall.

"Have you noticed 'ol water boy is acting a little suspicious?" she asked.

"Come to think of it, he 'has' been staying in his room a lot. he hasn't even flooded the castle this month." Axel added.

"Heh, so you wanted him to flood the castle," Saix taunted. "What about that whole 'fire-water' relationship you complained about?"

"I'm just stating what he does. Besides you all know he floods the castle every two weeks." Axel replied coolly.

"Maybe he figured it out and changed his ways?" Roxas asked.

Everyone thought what No.13 said and replied "Hmmmm, nah!!!"

"He's an idiot, he wouldn't figure it out even if his life depended on it." Larxene remarked.

"Okay, let's change the subject," Roxas said. "Does anyone else feel hungry?"

"Vexen is taking his time," Marluxia said. "What do you supposed is he doing in the kitchen?"

Suddenly, Zexion came with a hard frown on his face. Everyone was a bit surprised that he came out from his room.

"Hey, Zexion, what's the ocasion?" Lexaeus asked.

"Nothing really, I was just waiting for my dinner as usual but it seemed a little late so I came here to check if there's a problem." he replied.

"Dinner is served!" Vexen said in a happy mood which Marluxia would probably break.

"What took you so long? One of your experiments ran loose, no doubt..." Marluxia said in a mocking tone. Unfortunatley in that instant, Vexen's happy mood turned foul.

"Oh and I suppose you saw an experiment running around the castle?" Vexen growled.

"Okay, break it up. We're here to eat not make our stomach sick of your yapping!" Xaldin ordered and both have no choice but to stay silent. Unfortunaterly since its Vexen's cooking, they had doubts so no one laid a finger even Zexion retreated back to his room leaving his plate behind.

"Why aren't you touching your food? Didn't you say your hungry?" Vexen asked.

"It's your cooking, you eat it!" Marluxia replied.

All of a sudden Xemnas teleported into the high chair which shocked everyone. Some of the members gulped for this is the first time he actually at the hall rather than in his room. He then tossed a checklist with their names on it except himself 'cause he doesn't cook. He never does.

"What is this for, sir?" Xigbar asked.

"We're going to talk about how you guys cook around here," Xemnas replied. "But first, I better bring those two out."

With a snap of his fingers, Zexion while reading a book seated on his chair and Demyx...well let's just say...

"Here comes the choo-choo!" he said and everybody stared. Some with high authority over him dropped their jaws in shock. And Demyx, seeing where he is, instantly covered up his mishap.

"And...um...I'm the tunnel!" Demyx said as he ate the food. Vexen's cooking, of course!

"Uh...I'm the youngest and even I don't play with my food." Roxas said then suddenly the Melodious Nocturne became paralyzed.

"...Is he playing or something?" Luxord asked.

Zexion went to check and concluded something that made Demyx paralyzed.

"Maybe he was paralyzed from his secret eating habits revealed." Larxene grinned.

"No, it's not that...The food has traces of scopolamine, a sedative treatment used for paralysis." Zexion said and turned suspiciously at Vexen.

"Vexen, what were you thinking?" Xemnas asked calmly yet he twitched a little.

"It was just an experiment." Vexen replied matter-of-factly.

"What kind of experiment?" Marluxia asked.

"Oh the normal thing...just wondering if you mixed medicine with food. Will the effects remain?" Vexen replied scientifically. Everyone twitched especially Marluxia even Xemnas.

"Everyone write on the checklist about No.4's cooking!" he declared and everyone wrote fast. Xemnas took his time analyzing it and finally agreed on something.

"Vexen, you're SO banned from cooking ever again!" Xemnas said.

**"Finally, justice is served!!!!"** Marluxia declared happily.

"HALLELUIA!!!!" everyone cheered while Vexen groaned.

"Now let's move on to the other guys," Xemnas said. "Everyone tell me how you cook."

"I follow whatever recipre I find." Roxas said and everyone just nod their heads.

"Me??? I just put some extra ingredients!" Larxene grinned.

"What kind of ingredients?" Axel asked.

"The 'little visitors'" she replied.

"'Little visitors'?" Roxas questioned.

"Can you be specific No.12?" Xemans asked.

"Mice!!!" she said and everyone's face turned white in shock.

"I can't believe I ate mice!" Luxord growled.

"Larxene, you're banned from cooking as well. I don't want my members to get sick!" Xemnas said coolly.

"Alright," she said happliy.

_"She took that rather well."_ was on everyone's heads.

"I use spices for cooking and no...I don't use poison." Marluxia smirked looking triumph on Vexen. Everyone approved of that.

"I cook my meals ahead of time and mostly before dinner." Luxord said. it was okay to others.

"I cooked mine with water. Lots and lots of water!" Demyx said happily as the paralysis wore off. Xemnas twitched a bit.

"So that's why we've been having soup all the time!" Xigbar said.

"Then last week was..." Zexion wondered as he remembered the menu: Chicken soup----Corn Soup----Asparagus Soup----

"I guess I could let it slide since we don't get soup that often." Xemnas said.

"I like mine well done!" Axel grinned.

"Yeah, all those with black food was yours, right?" Roxas growled.

"Oh, Roxie, It's not that bad!" Axel whined.

"Axel, you better improve your cooking or else I'll banned you like what I did to the other two." Xemnas frowned.

"But sir, the stove doesn't work at time!" Axel reasoned.

"Maybe it hates you." Larxene said sadistically.

"Very funny, Larxene!" Axel frowned.

"I like to do mine a day before...just to gather ingredients." Saix said. All the members nod their heads.

"I just use different recipes to cook." Zexion said. An okay vote for that.

"I use vegetables and crops that I found outside." Lexaeus said.

"WHAT!!! You're the one snacking on my projuice not the gophers!" Marluxia said as he went ballistic.

"There no gophers here!" Vexen said.

"While Lexaeus can cook provided that he ask Marluxia first." Xemans said.

"I based my cooking on the temperature." Xaldin said. Their reaction was so-so.

"I like mine with holes...mostly pastry." Xigbar said.

"No wonder Roxie became hyperactive last month!" Axel said.

"Yeah and after that he fell asleep." Larxene added.

"I don't think feeding No.13 some pastries would help." Xemans said telling Xigbar which he accepted.

"But I like pastries!" Roxas whined.

"That's an order unless it's sugarless." Xemnas said.

"Awwwwww man!" Roxas groaned.

"Now you know your new assignments. Get to it!" Xemnas said as he teleported away so did Zexion and Demyx.

"Finally decent meal at last!" Xemnas said as he continued his plans on making Kingdom Hearts.


	3. Chore Day

The next day, everyone except the Superior were sick and tired of their chore routine that half of them decided to switch jobs annd unfortunately, one of the switched jobs was Axel who was supposed to water Marluxia's plants...well let's just say he doesn't like watering the plants and accidentally burned the flowers. He suddenly panicked and made paper flowers. The others on the other hand well...Larxene was tired cleaning of the castle that she electrocuted it except hereself. Unfortunately, all the members' hair including Roxas with the exception of his hair, frizzed-up with electricity. Because of that incident, everyone was in a meeting. Xemnas was stern and gave them a death glare.

"Alright, the point of this meeting is ...SOME OF US WERE ELECTROCUTED!!!!" he yelled and half of them flinched, some of them glared at Larxene. "Can you tell me why?"

"Um...we switched jobs!!!" Demyx replied with enthusiasm and evertyone glared.

"And who gave you permission?" Xemnas asked curtly.

"AHHHHHHH!!!!MY GARDEN!!!!" a familiar yell was heard. Everyone went outside to the castle and saw Marluxia wailing, big time.

"Hmmm, that's strange I know Marluxia is strange but he never screams at least not like this." Xigbar said.

"What's wrong?" Lexaus asked.

"My beautiful garden!!!!..." Marluxia wailed when some stupid idiot said...

"They look nice." Demyx said and Marluxia unleash his scythe and point it's blade at the Melodious Nocturne's neck. Zexion took a little close look on the flowers and touch it. He frowned at this.

"Did someone get rid of Marluxia's flowers and replaced them with paper mache?" Zexion asked.

"Hmmm, if I recall Axel was supposed to be in charged of the flowers." Larxene said and all eyes went to Axel.

"Explain yourself or the Graceful Assassin does something 'inconvienient'" Xemnas said.

"Uh...it's difficult to water the plants!" Axel said.

"So?" Roxas asked. "What's so difficult on watering plants and they don't move?"

"You gotts touch the water!' Axel yelled.

"You know, there's a pail over there!" Roxas said, frowning.

"Uh...a pail?" Axel asked dumbly. Everyone twitched and Marluxia ended up slicing Axel's clothing into a swimsuit of a lady. All of them burst into laughter even Lexaus, Zexion, Saix and the Superior smirked.

- - -

All of them were back at the meeting hall after calming No. 11.

"Okay new rule: no changing of jobs unless I say so or approved by me!" Xemnas declared. "Got it! Now dimissed!"

Meanwhile, Demyx was in his room checking on the mysterious guest since Larxene electrocuted the castle. He sighed in relief so he continued taking care of it.


	4. Demyx's Birthday?

Early morning, there was a loud scream, which by the way woke up the half-asleep and cranky Organization members.

"What's all the racket?" Vexen asked in a bad mood.

"My garden disappeared!!" Marluxia cried out in agony.

Half of the Organization sweatdropped while the others were pissed off by Marluxia's garden over some dead plants. The pink-haired member heard it and began to let loose of his anger.

"DUMB PLANTS!!" Marluxia's eye twitched. "What do you mean by DUMB PLANTS!?," "Those were my 'babies' you damn barbarians!" he angrily yelled.

"Xigbar, Marluxia is scary," Roxas gulped.

"Hey Marl, your 'babies' are over there." Xaldin said, pointing at the farthest part of the yard. Marluxia who got over his agony quickly went to his flowers but before he even get close, he fell in a hole.

"Uh... where did he go?" Larxene asked.

Axel, looking down on the humangous hole said, "He fell down, Larxene, on his face"

"Where did that hole come from?" Roxas asked.

"Oh I almost forgot, Marluxia's garden was moved to make room for this swimming pool." Xigbar said.

"A swimming pool!! Since when?" everyone asked.

"Demyx's birthday." Saix replied

"Hey! How come he gets a swimming pool!!" Roxas complained.

"Apparently, Demyx slipped it in with the reports that the Superior needed to sign." Xigbar replied and everyone fell silent. Demyx who was skipping down to the garden and saw everyone.

"Oh, this is a first, everyone came to greet me a Happy Birthday()!" Demyx said, happily.

Marluxia who finally regained consciousness got out of the hole and went death scythe on him! The blonde panicked at him.

"Ahhhhhhhh...What did I say? what did I say?" he asked, whimpering a bit.

Roxas, talking to Xigbar asked, "Shouldn't we stop him, I mean he's pretty pissed right now, first, his garden then a face - first fall to a hole, what's next?"

"Don't worry, Marluxia won't get so pissed that he'll go berserk and kill a member." Larxene assured him.

**"I"M GOING TO KILL YOU!" **Marluxia yelled.

"You just had to say something, didn't you," Lexaeus said calmly.

"Okay, everyone restrain the Graceful Assasin from killing the Melodious Nocturne." Xigbar ordered. First everyone was a bit shocked from Xigbar's initiative.

"Well, Demyx isn't really worth killing anyway." Larxene said, as everyone surprisingly agreed.

"Let me at him, I'm gonna send him to the depths of eternity of pain and extreme torture." Marluxia said in rage.

Lexaeus restrained him by grabbing his arms while Roxas took his scythe. Saix whistled then the Berserkers appeared with a straitjacket. Vexen with Xaldin's help put the enraged Market in the jacket (On the inside, Vexen enjoyed this every minute of his life). Zexion reported to the Superior ahead of time. After a while, it seemed that the case was so extreme that Marluxia was sent psychological isolation for the remainder of the day. Too bad (), okay () let's go to the other members.

- - -

Since it was Demyx's birthday, everyone was at the finished swimming pool. Few of them were swimming while some are just relaxing and take their time.

"Hey! Come on in, Axel!" Roxas called out.

"Roxas, did you forget? I'm a pyromaniac, Water and I don't mix." Axel said.

"Oh, okay." Roxas replied until..."Ah! help glug glug glug ..."

Axel rushed to the side of the pool, "Roxas, where are you?"

"Right here!" he replied as he jumped out of the water, smiling idiotically and dragged Axel down. The redhead surried out of the pool for air.

"Huff huff, damn you Roxas." Axel growled while Roxas laughed.

While Larxene and Zexion are lying down on the chairs reading their books. Both of them agreed that this is relaxing until...

"CANNONBALL!!" Demyx cried, and SPLASH, everyone within a 50 meter radius, meaning everyone got soaked.

Axel twitched,"Doesn't anyone understand the meaning of PYROMANIAC!"

Zexion, for the first time closed his book and glared. Larxene on the other hand, began to gather electricity. Axel who immediately saw this hurriedly dragged the swirling eyed Roxas out of the pool. Roxas, who just recovered wondered.

"Ax, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Look at Larxene." Axel replied. Roxas did as he was told and uh-oh he knew exactly what was gonna happen.

"Happy Birthday, Demyx," Larxene grinned and placed a single finger on the water and added "Time to blow out the candles" and electrocuted him with 10,000 volts of pure electricity.

"Wow! Ax look you can see Demyx's bones." Roxas said in awe.

"This has got to be the best birthday party I've been too" Axel laughed.

* * *

At the white room...

Authoress" It seems that Xemnas gave me a room to write

Xigbar and Xaldin: Here's the patient. He needs immediate psychology treatment(pushed Marluxia to the sofa)

(authoress wondered)

Marluxia: I don't need a psychiatrist!! Just let me kill Demyx and I'll be fine

Authoress: Now that I think about it, this room looks like a psychiatric ward (looks around)

Few minutes passed...

Marluxia: I suppose it bagn my early days in the darkness...I couldn't plant any flowers...there wasn't any soil and I couldn't see the seeds

Authoress: (writing and taking down notes) Okay just go on until you feel better.

Marluxia: Um...can you remove the straitjacket yet? It would make me fell better.

Authoress: Are you going to kill Demyx?

Marluxia: Yeah

Authoress: A normal psychiatrist would say no due to your actions...but sadly for your Superior, being a psychiatry was never in my resume.

Marluxia: Meaning??

Authoress: If you wanna kill Demyx, be my guest.

Marluxia: Are you sure? The Superior won't be happy about this

Authoress: You wanna kill Demyx, right? Then I'll just say your sight just fell near your straitjacket and you ran away.

Marluxia: Why are you doing this?

Authoress: My little way of payback for traeting me as a psychiatrist


End file.
